


Silence

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [24]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, StrangeIron, Tony-centric, im sorry but I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Sometimes, words aren’t needed.Sometimes, words weren’t needed.Sometimes, it was enough just to be next to someone, or to hold their hand.





	Silence

Sometimes, words aren’t needed.

 

Sometimes, words  _ weren’t  _ needed.

 

Sometimes, it was enough just to be next to someone, or to hold their hand.

 

Tony was finding this, more and more.

 

He was someone who, generally, liked to talk, liked to have something to fill the silences.

 

But he’d found that not all silences are bad; in fact, sometimes silences seemed to speak more than louder moments.

 

Moments where he didn’t need to speak for others to understand.

 

Moments where silence conveyed more than his words ever could.

 

Times where words would be meaningless.

 

Times where simply locking gazes was enough to convey all that he felt.

 

Silence was becoming something Tony was growing more accustomed to. 

 

It was no longer a void that needed to be filled.

 

No longer something empty in need of something to fill it.

 

And, in this moment, he couldn’t fill the silence even if he wanted to.

 

Words wouldn’t come.

 

His voice deserted him, right when he needed it most.

 

So instead of saying something about Stephen’s life, silence fell across the funeral, only to be broken as Tony burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I’m not.


End file.
